1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus suitably used for, for example, stereoscopic training a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display which enables viewing of stereoscopic video by showing different images to both eyes of a viewer is known. On such a display, a video subject for the left eye and the video subject for the right eye are arranged in shifted positions according to the distance and stereoscopic training can be provided by using the parallax. A parallax barrier, polarizing filter, and time division have been realized as methods of displaying right and left images on the same display surface.
However, when stereoscopic video being viewed is switched, the sense of depth changes rapidly, which often makes fatigue caused by the viewing accumulate. Thus, as a method of preventing viewing fatigue, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-239389 discusses a method of displaying interpolating stereoscopic video in which parallax is gradually changed before video is displayed by generating interpolating video with less parallax than the video original. Accordingly, a rapid parallax change is mitigated by viewing the interpolating video so that fatigue can be reduced. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-191460 discusses a method of reducing fatigue of an operator by delaying switching timing of reproduced images to artificially prolong the period of a repeated operation after a detection switch is pressed when the operator feels fatigue due to the repeated operation.
However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-239389, a beginning portion is replaced by interpolating images and thus, the scene at the beginning lacks stereoscopic vision depending on video content when stereoscopic video is switched. Also according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-191460, if video content when switched contains a moving subject, the speed of the moving subject in the video is also slowed down by delaying the switching timing of reproduced images, leading to video which caused an uncomfortable feeling.